Bill Baker
Bill Baker is an actor who appeared as an ''Enterprise'' trainee lieutenant junior grade in the feature film . He received no credit for this appearance. Other featured background work includes the comedy Serial (1980, with Sally Kellerman, Paul Rossilli, Rosana DeSoto, Mark L. Taylor, and Buddy Joe Hooker), the science fiction drama The Day After (1983, with Bibi Besch, Georgann Johnson, and Barbara Harris and directed by Nicholas Meyer), and the science fiction comedy Weird Science (1985, with Robert Rusler, Michael Berryman, Wallace Langham, Joe Gieb, and Kimberly L. Ryusaki) as well as the Murder, She Wrote episodes "Death Stalks the Big Top Part 1 & 2" (1986, with Ronny Cox, Gregg Henry, Charles Napier, and Conrad Hurtt). Other background work includes the television series Dallas (1979), The Waltons (1979), Galctica 1980 (1980), The Dukes of Hazzard (1980), CHiPs (1980), Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1980, with Tim O'Connor, Keith Andes, and Felix Silla), The Incredible Hulk (1979-1980, with Terrence Beasor, Terrence Evans, Charles Napier, and Bob Harks), Mork & Mindy (1981), Knots Landing (1981), Laverne & Shirley (1981-1983), Happy Days (1981-1982), The Powers of Matthew Star (1982), M*A*S*H (1982, with David Ogden Stiers), The Greatest American Hero (1983, with Doug Warhit), St. Elsewhere (1983), After MASH (1983, starring Rosalind Chao and Barbara Townsend), Bay City Blues (1983, with Jeff Cadiente), T.J. Hooker (1982-1983, starring William Shatner and James Darren), Simon and Simon (1983 and 1986), Family Ties (1982-1986), Knight Rider (1984), Charles in Charge (1984), Amazing Stories (1985), Highway to Heaven (1985 and 1986), The New Gidget (1986, with William Schallert), and Magnum, P.I. (1986). He also appeared in the action film The Hunter (1980, with LeVar Burton, Tracey Walter, and Nicolas Coster), the comedy Private Benjamin (1980, with Alan Oppenheimer, Keone Young, Richard Herd, Lilyan Chauvin, and David LeBell), the thriller The Formula (1980, with Richard Lynch, Ike Eisenmann, Lavelle Roby, and Kavi Raz), the television drama Rosie: The Rosemary Clooney Story (1982, with Michael Keenan, Carl Steven, and Bob Harks), the music sequel Grease 2 (1982, with Pamela Segall, Michael DiMente, and Tom Villard), the comedy Doctor Detroit (1983), the crime drama Scarface (1983, with F. Murray Abraham, Harris Yulin, Mark Margolis, Michael Rougas, Bob Harks, and Gregg Henry), the drama Table for Five (1983, with Ronald F. Hoiseck), the crime comedy Johnny Dangerously (1984, with Joe Piscopo, Ray Walston, Byron Thames, Chuck Hicks, and Vincent Schiavelli), the crime drama Against All Odds (1984, with Saul Rubinek and Bob Harks), the drama Sam's Son (1984, with Hallie Todd, William Boyett, and David LeBell), the drama Racing with the Moon (1984, with Scott McGinnis and Steven Lambert), the drama The Karate Kid (1984, with Larry Drake, David LeBell, and Kelly Gallant), the comedy The Man with One Red Shoe (1985, with Gerrit Graham, David L. Lander, David Ogden Stiers, Richard McGonagle, Ivy Bethune, and Noel De Souza), the drama St. Elmo's Fire (1985, with Gina Hecht), the action comedy Gotcha! (1985, with Gene LeBell), the comedy Mischief (1985, with Graham Jarvis, Terry O'Quinn, John Miranda, and Michael Ansara), the fantasy adventure Alice in Wonderland (1985, with Robert Axelrod and Lloyd Bridges), the comedy Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985, with Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, John Paragon, and Clay Hodges), the science fiction comedy Back to the Future (1985, with Christopher Lloyd, Ivy Bethune, Jeff O'Haco, Sachi Parker, and Arthur Tovey), the comedy Armed and Dangerous (1986, with Jonathan Banks, Larry Hankin, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Nicholas Worth, Rick Avery, Manny Perry, and Conrad Hurtt), the comedy Summer School (1987, with Kirstie Alley, Ken Olandt, Conroy Gedeon, Carlos LaCamara, and Jack Blessing), the horror comedy The Lost Boys (1987, with Todd Feder), and the television drama The Betty Ford Story (1987, with Concetta Tomei, Kenneth Tigar, Brian McNamara, Sierra Pecheur, Eric Menyuk, John Hostetter, and Annie O'Donnell). External link * Bill Baker gallery at Movie-Dude.co.uk Category:Performers Category:Film performers